Feliz Navidad, Allison
by Mei80
Summary: Shortfic navideño. HouseCam. ¿Qué no te atreverías a decir a oscuras?


**FELIZ NAVIDAD, ALLISON**

Eran ya las diez de la noche del día de Nochebuena cuando House se dirigía rápidamente hacia el ascensor al salir de la clínica. Había estado varias horas pasando las consultas por un pequeño acuerdo al que había llegado con Cuddy: tendría el día de Navidad libre si pasaba cinco horas de consulta el día de Nochebuena. Realmente, no tenía ningún plan para el día de Navidad, pero, extrañamente, decidió cerrar el trato con Cuddy por dos razones: sintió que sería un buen regalo para ella y planeaba emborracharse aquella noche frente al piano, por lo que al día siguiente no estaría en condiciones de atender a nadie.

Había sido una tarde agotadora, numerosos pacientes con catarros, mocos y toses, sarpullidos por el frío, caídas en la nieve, tonterías y cuentos. Nunca disfrutaba de las horas en la clínica y aquella tarde se le había hecho especialmente pesada. Entró lentamente en el ascensor, anticipándose a la noche que tenía planeada, pensando en cómo disfrutaría de su soledad al llegar a casa. En el momento en que apretó el botón para dirigirse a la planta donde se encontraba Diagnósticos oyó una voz gritarle a lo lejos.

- House ¡espera, yo también subo!

Levantó la vista del suelo y vio a Cameron corriendo hacia él mientras sujetaba juntas las solapas de su bata contra su pecho. Él quiso que el ascensor se apresurara y ella no pudiera entrar en él, pero Cameron fue más rápida y llegó a su destino, respirando intensamente, cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

- Casi no llego. Podías haber esperado un poco. -le explicó ella, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta del deseo de él.  
- Sí, una lástima. Casi te quedas en tierra. ¿A qué piso?  
- Al mismo que tú. -contestó seriamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración- Me voy a casa ya, tengo que recoger mis cosas. Con esta nevada es mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. La tormenta empeorará y no quisiera quedarme aquí toda la noche.  
- ¿Rechazas mi compañía? -le espetó él levantando las cejas y mirándola con sarcasmo.  
- Eres tú el que siempre rechazas la mía. Aprieta el botón, House.

Él no vaciló y pulsó el botón que les llevaría al piso donde se encontraba su departamento. El ascensor comenzó a moverse pesadamente, los dos se mantenían en silencio, esperando a que el trayecto finalizara cuanto antes. No podían evitar sentirse extraños cuando se encontraban solos, había en juego demasiadas emociones y sentimientos. El ambiente se tensaba sin ni siquiera quererlo.

Cameron apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su bata. Los segundos estaban haciéndose eternos junto a él en aquel espacio tan reducido. Podía olerle y oir su respiración. Le ponía nervisosa el constante ruido de la goma de su bastón contra el suelo, lo hacía siempre que se encontraba incómodo, para desviar el interés. Ninguno de los dos miraba al frente, habría sido demasiado evidente, sino que las miradas se posaban aleatoriamente en las diferentes partes de la cabina. Fue en el momento en el que ella creyó no aguantar por más tiempo la tensión, en el que deseó comenzar a gritarle, decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, en el que las luces se apagaron y el ascensor se paró en seco. Se encendieron las luces de emergencia, Cameron oyó cómo la goma dejaba de golpear el suelo.

- Hay que joderse. -gruñó House sin ni siquiera mirarla, actuando como si estuviera solo en el ascensor.  
- No tardará en volver la luz. -dijo ella con un hilo de voz.  
- Sí, claro, en Nochebuena y a estas horas seguro que esto está lleno de gente.

Él no quiso parecer prepotente ni desagradable, pero el tono de su voz lo dio a entender. Ella se quedó callada sin responderle. Él deseaba disculparse por haber sido tan grosero, pero lo cierto era que aquella situación se le hacía muy difícil de manejar, allí, solo con ella, en dos metros cuadrados. Era demasiado.

Tras unos segundos en penumbra, con solo una pequeña luz de emergencia encendida que permitía distinguir únicamente formas y algún rasgo, las luces volvieron a encenderse y el ascensor se puso en marcha. Los dos suspiraron, aunque ninguno de ellos oyó al otro, estaban demasiado absortos en su propio alivio para ello.

En poco tiempo las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron del ascensor sin mirarse. Más parecía que acababan de hacer el amor en el ascensor que quedarse conlgados durante un par de minutos. Avergonzados, violentos, se acercaron a la puerta de Diagnósticos y entraron, dirigiéndose él a su despacho y ella hacia la mesa de cristal. House se encerró en su feudo, sentado en su silla y mirando por la ventana. Ella lo miró de reojo mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa y se preparaba para marcharse. Se preguntó si él pensaba pasar la noche allí; seguramente no tenía planes para Nochebuena o para el día siguiente, pero un hospital no era el lugar que a ella le parecía más acertado para pasar aquellas horas. Se acercó a su portátil para apagarlo, levantando la tapa y sacándolo de la suspensión. La pantalla acababa de encenderse cuando la luz se apagó de nuevo y la sala sólo quedó iluminada por el destello del ordenador. Ella suspiró profundamente. Él miraba impasible por la ventana.

Esperó unos minutos en la oscuridad del ambiente, aguardando a que él hiciera algo o a que la luz volviera, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. Pasados diez minutos anduvo hasta su despacho y entró sigilosamente pero haciéndose notar, no quería asustarle.

- House... ¿qué vas a hacer¿piensas estar aquí toda la noche?  
- Hasta que me apetezca. -contestó él sin inmutarse.  
- ¿No piensas... irte a casa? Es Nochebuena.  
- La Nochebuena no entra en mis planes, Dra. Cameron. -se giró sobre su silla para mirarla.

Ella sonrió con ternura al ver que se había girado, nunca se cansaba de estudiarle, de querer saber por qué se comportaba de aquella manera con todo el mundo. Quiso tirar del hilo y forzarle.

- Si no te importa, me quedo contigo hasta que te vayas.  
- Me importa.  
- House, no voy a dejarte aquí sin luz, en Nochebuena y solo. -ella le habló suavemente, casi sin levantar la voz. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco tenía ningún plan para aquella noche, su vida social era una mierda.  
- Haz lo que quieras, ahí tienes la butaca. -contestó él sin interés.

Ella no esperaba más respuesta ni él pensaba darla. House no era hombre de pocas palabras, frecuentemente se esforzaba en explicar muy claramente lo que pasaba por su mente, siempre que estuviera relacionado con los casos médicos, pero no era especialemnte locuaz cuando se trataba de sus sentimeintos. Lo que él quizá ignoraba es que muchas veces quienes más le conocían sabían leer entre líneas y entender lo que verdaderamente pedía con su desdén.

Cameron caminó hasta la butaca relax situada a la entrada del despacho y lentamente se recostó en ella, esperando. Pasaron muchos minutos, casi una hora, hasta que él articuló palabra. Había comenzado a sentirse más cómodo con ella, había tardado casi una hora entera, pero ya no sentía el nudo en la garganta que lo acompañaba siempre que ella estaba a solas con él. Durante más de dos años sus encuentros en soledad se habían limitado a un par de frases y se habían reducido a lo mínimo posible, por parte de los dos. El ambiente que los dos habían notado en el ascensor anteriormente solo era una más de tantas veces.

- ¿Te gusta Foreman? -preguntó él de repente. La miraba fijamente, pero la escasa luz, proporcionada por lo que restaba de batería en el portátil en el otro cuarto y la luz de emergencia que indicaba la salida, no permitía que se vieran las caras.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, no entendía aquella pregunta.

- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó ella indecisa.  
- ¿Le aprecias¿A tu hermano mayor?  
- Foreman es mi compañero. Siento respeto por él.  
- Pero no te gusta. -él levantó las cejas al decir la frase, pero en la oscuridad fue imposible para ella verlo.

A la afirmación le siguió un silencio incómodo.

- A ti te gusta Chase.

Ella suspiró profundamente al oirle afirmar tan tajantemente que se sentía atraída por Chase. ¿Celos¿Inseguridad¿Curiosidad?

- ¿A ti te gustan Cuddy o Wilson? -preguntó ella, intentando devolverle el golpe asestado.  
- A Wilson es fácil ganarle al póker, Cuddy tiene buenas tetas.  
- Chase folla de maravilla. -él se sorprendió al oirla hablar así, Cameron cada vez mostraba una faceta suya más desconocida. ¿Dónde había quedado la Cameron que él contrató? Intentó disimular su diversión y su sorpresa en su respuesta, le gustaba tanto que ella hablara así.  
- Seguro. No tengo dudas. -ella rió entre dientes al oirle responder. Los dos habían comenzado un nuevo juego, los dos solos, en la oscuridad de aquella oficina, sin poder verse las caras, sin poder hacerse frente ni mirarse a los ojos.

Volvieron a quedarse callados durante minutos. Ninguno de los dos consultó el reloj, pero los dos estaban seguros de que había pasado mucho tiempo.

- Si folla tan bien... ¿por qué no repetiste? -preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.  
- No sabes si lo he hecho. - contestó ella, cada vez más recostada en la butaca.  
- Se te ve en la cara, Cameron. -los dos rieron ligeramente. Aquel juego era divertido para los dos, como quien habla con otra persona por teléfono sin verse la cara, huyendo de cualquier contacto visual que haga surgir la vergüenza.

Volvió el silencio a la sala. Ni House ni Cameron volvieron a decir nada, los dos pensaron en lo que acababa de suceder. Ella reflexionó acerca de la conversación. Por supuesto, no sobre su contenido, sino en cómo habían sido capaces de mantenerla, de tratar aquellos temas con humor, quitando importancia a lo que había pasado aquella noche con Chase. Se alegró de que, aunque fuera en la oscuridad, él comenzara a abrirse a ella y quisiera conocerla aunque fuera un poco. Con frecuencia había pensado en que no sólo él no se dejaba conocer por ella, sino que tampoco mostraba interés por conocerla, que ella supiera. Por una vez sintió que él quería saber de ella, estudiarla.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó pensando en aquello se quedó medio adormilada en la butaca. Sintió cómo su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo de su bata, había puesto la alarma a las doce de la noche para no olvidar felicitar a todos sus seres queridos por Navidad. Sonriendo y fijando la vista en la oscuridad se levantó de su sitio y caminó lentamente hacia donde House estaba, mirándola a ella mientras se acercaba. No podían verse las caras claramente, pero sí se distinguían con facilidad las siluetas de los dos. Cuando llegó a la altura de su jefe se acercó a él y susurró, con un hilo de voz, deseando que él fuera el único que pudiera oirlo.

- Feliz Navidad, House. -con un movimiento suave pero repentino dobló su cuerpo, agachándose frente a él y besándole ligeramente la mejilla, únicamente rozando sus labios con su piel. A él el beso le pareció eterno y dulce, tierno como un oso de peluche, encantador como Cameron. House no dijo nada, pero ella sintió un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de él, acompañado de algo parecido a un escalofrío. Ella separó lentamente sus labios de su piel y, dándose la vuelta, enfiló de nuevo hacia la butaca. Se recostó de nuevo en ella y volvió a mirar al frente.

Unos minutos después, cuando aún ninguno de los dos había recuperado el pulso las luces se encendieron. Cameron pudo comprobar que él seguía mirándola fijamente, como había hecho en la oscuridad. Ella le mantuvo la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente, como siempre hacía. Cada uno de ellos se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando los dos hubieron terminado salieron de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y caminaron hasta el ascensor. El viaje no fue interrumpido aquella segunda vez, pero el silencio volvió a reinar dentro de la pequeña cabina. Ella sonreía, satisfecha, mirando al frente, mientras que él mantenía la cara estoica, sin que se apreciase ningún sentimiento, pero notando cómo los fuertes latidos en su pecho le hacían temer que el corazón se le saliera por la boca. Por fin la campana del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos. Salieron de la cabina, caminaron juntos hacia la puerta, atravesando la entrada del hospital, donde abundaban las decoraciones navideñas. Al llegar a la puerta automática y abrirse ésta House se paró en seco y levantó el bastón horizantalmente, haciendo que Cameron se detuviera también, sin poder franquear la barrera delante de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó desconcertada

Él no contestó en aquel momento y miró al infinito.

- ¿No lo hueles? -dijo burlonamente mientras movía la nariz como los perros, repasando cada centímetro del aire que les envolvía.

Ella le miró desconcertada. ¿A qué se refería ahora? Él siempre tan especial, queriendo jugar a los detectives, haciendo que los demás dedujeran de la misma manera en que él había hecho. Al comprobar que ella no comprendía a qué se refería él la miró y, sonriendo, levantó la vista hacia arriba, mirando a lo que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Ella pudo ver un pequeño ramillete de muérdago, que colgaba del marco de la puerta automática justo encima de ellos. No pudo evitar sentir el vello de su cuerpo erizarse ante lo que significaba aquello: House, muérdago, Navidad. "Oh, Dios mío", pensó.

En el momento en que ella bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada sintió algo, quizá unas manos, posarse en ambos lados de su cintura, moverse hasta su espalda y agarrarla con fuerza, empujándola hacia sí. Sin darse cuenta sintió los labios de House acariciar los suyos, suavemente, con ternura. Eran cálidos y ásperos, eran lo más parecido a la imagen que tenía de él, rugosos en su apariencia exterior, suaves y calientes en su interior. Pasaron varios segundos besándose, no fue únicamente un roce bajo el muérdago, ella jugó con su piel como él lo hizo con la suya, disfrutando de cada momento y cada movimiento. Ambos sentían en sus caras el frío de la calle entrar en el edificio, las puertas automáticas habían quedado abiertas y no se cerrarían mientras ellos dos se mantuvieran entre ellas; el viento polar que soplaba fuera contrastaba de manera extraordinaria con el calor que los dos desprendían a través de sus bocas.. Él no parecía querer detenerse, ella fue la que tuvo que separarse para coger aliento.

Aún con sus labios separados por escasos centímetros ella le miró a los ojos, esperando que él dijera algo. Temió que aquello terminara con una frase típica, aquella que hacía saber a la otra persona que el beso no significada nada más allá de una tradición navideña. Esperó a qué él pronunciara el "Feliz Navidad, Dra. Cameron" que ella esperaba, incluso un "Feliz Navidad, Allison", no esperaba otra cosa de House.

Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba esperando a que él dijera algo, la piel de su cuello y de su cara estaba enrojecida, las facciones le quemaban y tiraban al mismo tiempo, afinó los oídos para oírselo decir, pare enfrentarse al golpe más duro que podía recibir, tener la miel en los labios y no poderla saborear.

- ¿Quieres pasar el día de Navidad conmigo, Cameron? -le oyó preguntar.


End file.
